Reuniting Classifieds
by Midnight113
Summary: Gabriella's in search of a car, what happens when she discovers an ad in the Sunday Times that may just lead her to more than a new mode of transportation? Twoshot.
1. Part One

**_The Reuniting Classified © Mid_night113. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it. Same goes for any and all products/brands/companies mentioned._**

**_Synopsis: _**

**_Gabriella's in search of a car, what happens when she discovers an ad in the Sunday Times that may just lead her to more than a new mode of transportation? Twoshot._**

**_A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113._** **_The Reuniting Classified is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!_**

* * *

**Reuniting Classified**

**Part I**

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'**

Ah, Sunday morning. The day for rest and relaxation. Of course it would have been, if Gabriella's adorable, cute little piece of shit car hadn't completely died on her while she was in the bookstore the night before.

You can imagine her embarrassment when she exited said establishment then proceeded to her vehicle only to turn the ignition and witness the most heinous sound she had ever heard. She quietly watched the car backfire and ultimately hiss at her. Then that caused the car to overheat and so she sat there, looking at the steam that shouldn't have been rising from the hood and sighed as she dialed a tow truck. ****

So instead of relaxing in the pool at her best friend's house on this scorching summer day, twenty two year old Gabriella Montez was sitting at the kitchen table of her two bedroom apartment in the middle of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Currently she was eating a bowl of cereal and frantically searching the Sunday classifieds for any deals she could find on used cars.

"I'm serious Taylor, I can't not have a car. How am I going to get to work and not to mention I have class tomorrow. My professor's already riding my ass about that paper she gave me an extension on, I don't need to miss the day completely and tick her off any further plus-."

"Gabs chill, you know that woman loves you. You're the top in her class and she just wants to see you graduate. Stop stressing."

Gabriella shifted her cell phone from one hand to the other as she put her spoon back into the now empty bowl and stared with a frown at the less than helpful newspaper situated in front of her.

"I know, it's just hard to juggle everything and still try to remain on her good graces. It's not easy trying to get a degree in business when she's constantly all over me about reports due and yada, yada."

"Everything will work out eventually Gabriella."

"I hope so, except now I'm going to have to bum a ride off of Sharpay tomorrow."

"I have an idea, how about I give you ride. Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, at around five." Gabriella stood from the table, her phone in one hand and the empty bowl in the other as she walked the short distance to the sink to rinse it out.

"Okay it's settled. I'll take you to school and work and then Tuesday we can go look for a new car for you. How about that?"

"Seriously, that would be awesome Tay. Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about it. Uh oh, I have to go. Chad's having hair issues and needs my assist. You and Miss Pink are still coming over later right?"

"I guess, I mean I don't exactly have any plans anyway since I'm stranded here and Shar's my only ride at the moment." Gabriella sighed.

"Oh thanks a lot." Taylor replied sarcastically.

"You know I love you Taylor."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She mocked through the phone with a hint of amusement in her voice. "You better."

Gabriella was now loading the dishwasher as she spoke, oblivious to the door opening behind her. "Besides Tay," She continued, "Sharpay has already informed me that I have no choice in the matter. She refuses to see me wallow in misery at not having a functioning car and said I must accompany her to your house so we can get tans and do each others nails to get my mind off it." Gabriella ended her impersonation with fake enthusiasm.

"Yup, that definitely sounds like Sharpay Evens to me. I can't believe you guys live together in that little place, how do you do it Gabriella?"

"Well, it's easy really. I just sort of tune her out most of the time and I've sort of become indifferent to all the pink around here."

Just as she was placing her bowl into the washer, a voice spoke causing Gabriella to shriek and nearly fall over from fright. "So this is what you do when I'm not here huh? You and TayTay jump on the phone and make fun of me and on top of that, you exaggerated. This place barely has any pink in it at all. In fact I think it needs more…" Sharpay continued to ramble on not noticing Gabriella trying to find her equilibrium again after that stunt.

"Geez Shar, why don't you just finish the job and kill me right now." Gabriella stated in an angry tone as she pressed her right hand above her breastbone attempting to catch her breath from being caught off guard.

"What happened?" Taylor inquired through the phone line causing Gabriella to put the cell on speaker phone and place it on the kitchen counter.

"Sharpay decided to give me an early death by scaring the bajeezes out of me while entering _my _apartment in complete silence." Gabriella scowled towards her other best friend.

Sharpay's attention was now back on Gabriella, she placed her purse on the counter across from her friend and then proceeded to place both hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side curiously.

"Seriously Bubbles, bajeezes? Who talks like that? Secondly, it's not my fault you were so busy talking to TayTay over there that you didn't hear me come into _our _apartment. Notice I emphasize the _our _in that sentence because I live here too and I'm appalled that when I do come home, I discover this. You guys talking behind my back."

"Oh don't be such a drama queen Shar, I swear you take those classes of yours too seriously and stop calling me TayTay, it's just wrong." Taylor piped up from the speaker phone.

"But I've been calling you guys Bubbles and TayTay since we met, deal with it." Sharpay was now moving over to sit at the table while Gabriella was still processing Sharpay's sudden appearance and cursing the nickname that she was christened with simply because of her prominent round cheekbones that Sharpay insisted looked like bubbles.

"What are you doing here anyway, your not supposed to be home for another hour?" She couldn't help but ask as she too joined Sharpay at the table.

"Oh they let us out early, the air conditioner broke in the room and we were all about to faint so here I am and might I add, ready for a pool party."

"Me too, I can't wait to get in that pool." Suddenly a muffled sound was heard through the speaker and Taylor mumbled something in response to the noise. "Whoops, gotta go. I forgot about his majesty's hair issue."

"That's not the only thing he has issues with." Sharpay bluntly stated nice and loud in hopes of said person hearing her.

Another muffled sound echoed through the phone and suddenly Chad's voice was heard throughout the kitchen. "Listen here Malibu Barbie, I'll have you know that the hair is what makes the man. Understand? Don't make me come over there and-" Chad was cut off abruptly and after a quick noise of what sounded like a struggle with the phone and Taylor's curt exclamation of "Chad", she had the phone once again.

"Ignore him, you know how he gets when his hair doesn't cooperate."

"Aw, poor baby Chadikins. Does he need his mommy to make it all better for him." Sharpay said in a condescending baby tone of voice while pretending to suck her thumb.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at Sharpay's antics, she and Chad were always like this with each other ever since they first met. It was always fun to watch them go at each other's throats and egg each other on but Gabriella was too stressed about her current situation to find anything amusing at the moment.

Chad's voice could barely be made out as he shouted from a distance something about taking blond extensions and hanging them from the ceiling fan. That did it for Gabriella and a little smirk appeared on her face as she tried to cover it.

Sharpay on the other hand was infuriated. Her face was red and she was just beginning to open her mouth to retort but Taylor cut her off.

"Alright then, I'll see you two when you get here. Bye."

"Bye." Came Gabriella's laughing reply. "You know, it's truly amazing how you guys can rile each other up like that when you're not even anywhere near one another." Gabriella got up from the table and began making her way to the bedroom to change into her swimsuit.

"He's just an insufferable, pea brained, chin chilla pet ass. Besides, he starts it by just existing. It's not my fault he bites the bait when I dangle it in his face."

"Nope but you know he always will, and you love it. Do me a favor huh?" Gabriella stopped at her bedroom door and turned around to acknowledge Sharpay who was now standing from the table and making her own way toward her room. "Try to get along with him Shar at least for today. I'm going to need his help when I do find a car to go look at and I don't want him in a shitty mood because of you. He's Taylor's big brother and my half brother so you need to just give into this sexual tension you two create whenever you walk into a room and just get together already because I don't know how much longer Tay and I can take of you two dancing around each other. Now I'll be ready in ten, don't take too long changing."

With that Gabriella turned and walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her and missing Sharpay's mouth open in aghast, her jaw practically touching the floor. "How dare you make such an insinuation Gabriella! Gabriella come back in here this instant, we have to talk about this!" Sharpay was shouting towards the bedroom door. "You're completely wrong you know. I hate him and he hates me, that's just the way it is so you guys can just… you can just…"

Sharpay looked around real quick at a loss for words and really thinking about what was just said.

"I hate him, what part of insufferable bastard didn't you understand?" She all but screamed through the door. She then quickly turned around and headed to her own bedroom but not before making one more comment. "If you think that's love than you don't know the meaning of the word." Sharpay then slammed her door and leaned against the back of it for support, her brain racing from her thoughts before whispering under her breath. "Ah, fuck."

* * *

"CHAD!" Sharpay shrieked from her place on the sun lounger next to the beautiful eight foot deep underground swimming pool located conveniently at the Danforth's home.

Chad's head slowly emerged from underwater as he started chuckling at the state of Sharpay's appearance, now completely soaked from his cannon ball.

"Sorry princess, maybe you shouldn't be so close to the pool." Chad responded while floating backwards away from her towards Gabriella's side of the pool where there was more shade.

Sharpay had decided to set up her lounge chair on the other side away from the shade, stating that she wanted a fabulous tan for her performance next week on stage and as expected, her and Chad had been going at it ever since.

Gabriella and Taylor on the other hand, sat in the shaded section of the yard talking quietly amongst themselves about Gabriella's car situation. Though they were interrupted when Sharpay's shriek echoed across the yard and they turned their attention to their brother and best friend.

Sharpay got up from her chair, put her designer flip flops on and stomped over to the edge of the pool with her left hand on her hip and the Pina Colota in the other. "You big moose, I'm drenched! You've completely ruined my tanning session and you got pool water in my drink, I should-"

"Should what? Kill me with your banshee screeching or maybe you'd like to fling your Prada bag at my head. Be careful though, you might damage a fingernail or worse, the bag!" Chad mocked, laughing hard from his place inside the pool, feeling safe from her manicure nails that if inflicted into his skin could cause some serious damage. He shivered at the thought of her talons latching onto him.

Feeling insulted, Sharpay pulled the sandal off of her left foot, aimed and threw it directly at Chad's skull while exclaiming, "How about a sandal instead?" He barely moved out of the way fast enough to avoid an injury and continued to laugh at the look of defeat residing on her face.

"Uh oh, there goes one of your Jimmy Choos. You better be nice to me or I won't go retrieve it for you at the bottom of this deep pool." Chad smirked when her face mirrored that of horror. She hadn't even considered her precious Jimmy Choos when she impulsively flung it at him. Poor sandal.

"Oh you'll get it back for me Danforth you know why? Because I said so you arrogant, egotistical…"

The scene before Gabriella and Taylor was too amusing for words. They silently watched the tennis match going on between the two as they continued to serve and dish out the insults and mockery.

"Seriously Gabs, we have to do something about those two. They're driving me up the wall with this ongoing bickering contest."

"I know it, you should have heard Sharpay in the car over here. She kept going on and on about my misconceptions and how much she hates the insufferable bastard that is our brother. Her words not mine." Gabriella added the end with her hands up in defense.

"We'll figure it out but first, we have to fix your car issue. How much money are you planning on spending?"

"Not much, probably twenty five hundred. I just want a used, low maintenance and somewhat low mileage car that will get me where I have to be."

"Okay so nothing fancy and nothing like that last trash heap of yours."

"Hey now, that car was my baby Taylor, I loved it. I didn't know the radiator had a crack and the exhaust system had some problems but other than that." Gabriella shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and took a sip from her drink. Sharpay and Chad's argument over her sandal long forgotten and tuned out.

Now granted, the car was kind of old (A ninety three) and definitely had its fare share of miles on it. She had the thing for almost a decade and was actually sad to see it die on her. She had a lot of memories in that car especially during her high school years. None of that means anything though. It still did right by her, most of the time anyway. She just never suspected there was so much wrong with it, she had taken care of the care perfectly and it ran just fine usually. Only a few instances did it give her serious trouble, like recently.

The saddest thing was when she had it toed to the dealership and inspected just to find out that it would cost her an arm and a leg to pay for the labor and parts needed to resurrect the car. So Gabriella decided she might as well say goodbye to the old thing and buy a newer vehicle to replace it as much as it killed her to admit.

She'd never forget the day she got that car, she had just turned seventeen and had some money saved from work to go look for an affordable used car and her boyfriend who was her best friend at the time, had helped her in choosing the perfect transportation. Of course she would never forget the day she saw her little Honda and realized it was perfect for her except for the fact that it was too much money. Her boyfriend had helped her pay for it and she was eternally grateful at his generosity. Her first kiss was in that car with said boyfriend and it was the first time she had said the 'L' word to him. Yup, it broke her heart to see it go but maybe it was time to finally move on with that part of her life and this was the first step.

Gabriella was pulled out of her reminiscing state when a hand waved in her face and Taylor spoke, "Have you checked the paper for any deals?" Taylor reached over Gabriella's stomach and grabbed the paper on the table to skim through it real quick.

"Yeah, I've been looking through it all day."

"How far along did you get?"

"I read the whole thing except for the last page, I was saving that for after my drink is gone." Gabriella took another sip from her Chocolate Martini and settled back against her chair, grateful for the shade and nice breeze blowing through her hair.

Taylor quickly flipped to the last page and skimmed the different listings, searching for anything that popped out at her. Then her eyes slowly widened as she skimmed the paper quickly and smiled, turning towards her friend to study her passive face.

"Check this out Gabs, we might have something here." Taylor turned back to the paper and began reading the classified. "It says, 'Manual transmission, White Ford pick up truck, ninety-six, one hundred and twelve miles, brand new tires and recently replaced fuel pump. Has some rust, needs a radiator cap. Otherwise in fine working condition. Thirteen hundred dollars or best offer.'" Taylor stopped there and smiled again. "Gabs this sounds great, you should totally call this guy and go check it out."

Gabriella was now leaning forward on her chair, the martini finished and forgotten and her brow furrowed as she contemplated something. Why did that description sound so familiar? Odd, maybe she had already read the ad earlier in the morning and that's why it's sparking such a strong memory. Yeah, that's got to be it. She quickly let the feeling pass and then redirected her attention to her friend.

"Yeah it does actually, but Taylor do I really want a truck? I mean come on, that's definitely an extreme considering I've been driving a Honda around for over five years. Don't you think I would look like an idiot?"

"Nonsense Gabriella, it's not about the size it's about the functionality and the price. This one hits home with both plus, it says or best offer. I bet you could low ball him and he would take it for probably eleven grand." Taylor's mind was working faster than Gabriella's as she went over the article bit by bit, convincing Gabriella in the end to call and set up an time to see it."

"Okay, okay." Gabriella put her left hand up to stop Taylor's rant about the car and began to take out her cell phone. "What's the number?"

Taylor rattled of the digits with excitement in her voice as Gabriella dialed and placed the phone to her ear, then quickly asked, "What's his name?"

Taylor frowned and looked down at the paper, "There isn't one, just the number."

Gabriella found that strange too and then just when she was about to respond, a smooth voice was heard on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hi. I was just calling to inquire about the pick up truck in today's currant and was wondering if it's still available and if there's a chance I could see the vehicle?" Gabriella spoke with meaning and confidence, her voice immediately changing from laid back to business suave almost instantly.

The line was silent for a second, almost as if the person on the other line was hesitating or just spacing out. Then finally, "Yeah sure, thanks for calling. I'm actually busy today with my dad but I'm free tomorrow if you want to come by and take a look at it?" The man spoke with a charm and grace, Gabriella sensed he was in his early twenties and had a calm, soft presence in his voice.

"Tomorrow's actually bad for me, I have class and work plus I have no car at the moment so I have to rely on my friend for transportation. How about Tuesday?" She bit her bottom lip in anticipation and embarrassment for having just confessed that to him and rambled on about such insignificance. He doesn't want to know all that.

"That's cool, what time is good for you? Is two thirty okay or later?"

"No, two thirty is fine. What's the address?"

"It's One Twenty Six, Cannon Drive in Albuquerque, do you know where that is?" The man asked with uncertainty in his voice.

Gabriella grabbed a pen from the side table and scribbled it down onto the newspaper next to her. Once she was done, she stared at the address for a second. Now she was the one spacing as the looked at the name of the road and tried to place it's location in her head. She was suddenly pulled from her comatose state when she heard the man loudly question her. "Miss? You still there?"

"Oh yeah…" She paused and took a deep breathe in, aware of Taylor's eyes searching her face for answers. "Sorry about that, I know the area well so I shouldn't have any problems."

"Alright then, I'll see you Tuesday. Thanks again."

"Thank you, bye."

"Bye." Gabriella closed her phone slowly while still focusing off in the distance, obviously distracted by something going on in her mind. She didn't even notice Sharpay standing in front of her now, motioning with her hand to get her attention.

"Gabriella, hello. What's going on, you look like you've see a ghost."

Taylor sat silently next to Gabriella and studied her face questioningly. "Yeah, what happened Gabs, what did he say?"

Gabriella looked up at Sharpay and then over to Taylor before speaking. "It's nothing," She said waving her hand in the air to dismiss the subject. "He just sounded really familiar, but whatever. He said he was free Tuesday at two thirty, is that good for you Tay or is it too early? I forgot to ask when you get out of work."

"No that's fine," Taylor answered rather hurriedly. "No work Tuesday so I'm free all day to be your personal chauffeur and we're not going home until we've got you a nice, inexpensive, low maintenance car girl."

Sharpay huffed as she took a seat on the edge of Taylor's bench, "Well you know I'm coming along as well, you can't car shop without me. Besides, I have the best taste of all of us combined so I'll make sure you don't make any mistakes and buy an ugly car."

"Shar this isn't a trip to the mall, it's a venture to some guys house to see a used car that most likely will be ugly but that's okay because it's cheap and close by and in okay condition. Or at least, we think it is anyway." Taylor leaned back as she stopped speaking and took a sip of her lemonade. "Besides Chad's going so you probably don't want to be in the same car as him."

"What's Chad doing?" Suddenly the girls heads all flew over to Chad who was now getting out of the pool and walking towards them, picking up the closest towel which just happen to be pink with a big 'S' inscribed on it.

Sharpay quickly grabbed the towel back from him and whacked him with it, "Get your own towel bubba, this one's mine. See, this big 'S' on the side stands for Sharpay not Chad. But I can understand how you didn't know seeing as you have such a small brain and can't spell to save your life." Sharpay had a smug grin on her face as Chad frowned at her.

"Oh I can spell alright, good enough to know that 'S' really stands for slut." Chad ducked out of the way again as the other sandal missed his head and landed into the pool behind him. He watched it sink and then turned back to her with a triumphant look on his face.

"That's two sandals at the bottom now and I'm not going to get them until you say please."

Sharpay pouted and quietly scolded herself for making the same mistake twice and cursed her lack of self control. She jumped up from her place on Taylor's bench and walked right up to him. "I don't need you to get them for me, I can get them myself!" She all but yelled in his face as Gabriella and Taylor rolled their eyes.

"Here we go again." Taylor whispered to no one in particular.

Sharpay walked to the side of the pool and studied her sandals residing at the very bottom.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned back to Chad, whose grin was stretching across his face at that very moment as he watched the pink catastrophe mumble to herself about unfairness when it comes to being afraid of actually submerging oneself in water. Yes, Sharpay had a fear of going under water. Which was hilarious considering how much she did love to swim, just not in the deep section and not for long periods of time. Everyone knew this about her, and Chad frequently made fun but today he was certainly getting a kick out of it.

"Chad, Taylor's taking us to go check out an old truck Tuesday afternoon and I was hoping you would come along for the ride so you could look it over and make sure nothing's seriously wrong with it." Gabriella explained her plans as Chad turned around and focused his attention on his half sibling.

"Sure, no problemo. What kind of car is it?"

"Truck actually, and it's a ninety-six ford pick up."

"Aren't you a little small for a truck?" Chad raised an eyebrow at her and she pouted at her brothers question.

"I think I can handle it, can we go see it first before I make any decisions?"

"Okay, but first I have some demands to make and I expect them to be met. My first demand is that Sharpay take her own car and second demand is food afterwards, that's it."

"Alright Chad, first off we're not taking separate cars that just stupid and a waste of money and time, you guys just have to learn to get along. I can probably grant the food request though." Taylor put her finger to her mouth contemplating something.

"Look, I'm not sitting in the same car as her, you're just going to have to strap her to the roof. Yup, that should do it." Chad grinned again as his sisters shared an incredulous look at his comment.

"I heard that you ass wipe! If I have my way, which I usually do, it's going to be _you _strapped to the roof of another vehicle all together!" Sharpay screeched from her position next to the pool, where she was now attempting to figure out how to successfully retrieve her sandals without getting into the water and ruining her special sun tanning lotion she had just applied, again. Chad nonchalantly gave her the finger, to which Sharpay scowled and cursed him, and then returned his attention to his sisters.

"Aright, how about a compromise." Gabriella started. "We'll eat at Larry's Diner on the way home, my teat but only if you agree to be civil."

Chad's eyes lit up at the suggestion and he did a fist pump into the air and whooped.

"Yes, I love Larry's burgers and milkshakes and I don't have to pay this is awesome!" Chad stopped, his joyful expression disappearing as he realized he looked like and idiot in front of everyone. "Uh… I mean, you drive a hard bargain but I accept. I will be such a gentleman you won't even recognize me."

Gabriella and Taylor smiled at him and then watched as Sharpay gave up and walked back over to the group.

"I find that hard to believe." Chad was about to retort but Sharpay put her hand up to silence him which amazingly worked because he closed his mouth and looked at her. "TayTay will you help me get my sandals back, your jerk brother won't assist me and I need them to go get a refill of my drink in the house." Sharpay innocently smiled at her friend and ignored Chad's scowl.

Taylor laughed and stood from her seat, putting an arm around Sharpay's shoulders as she led her away to the shed where the net was for her to scoop up the sandals nice and easy. Sharpay gave a little hop and clapped her hands together in gratitude as they walked over to the pool to fetch the footwear.

"She sure is something isn't she?" Gabriella questioned Chad as he continued to stare at the crazy blonde who he couldn't help but feel was acting so cute when she got her way.

"Yeah, something." Chad grinned and quickly hid it when Sharpay gave him an ugly glare from across the pool.

He sat down next to his half sister and smiled. Gabriella had been adopted seven years prior by Taylor's mother Denise McKessie who was married to Chad's father Charlie Danforth both of whom were best friends with Gabriella's mother Maria Montez. When Gabriella was fifteen her mother was killed in a car accident and her will claimed that Denise and Charlie were to be Gabriella's legal guardians should anything happen.

So Gabriella moved from their apartment in California to the five bedroom house in New Mexico and Chad, Taylor and her have been close ever since. It was through Chad that Gabriella met her first love, his best friend and ultimately hers as well. But after one year of being friends and one year of being lovers, it ended terribly just before graduation at East High. Five years later and Chad still had no idea what happened between them. One day they were together and the next they weren't. He had moved away to Florida and Gabriella stayed in Albuquerque devoting her time to school, work, family and friends. In fact, Chad still kept in touch with the guy from time to time, but he would never tell his sisters that. At the end of the day, even though Chad had no idea what happened, they would still always be best friends.

"Why don't you just make a move on her already?"

Chad was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of Gabriella's voice. He looked back over to Sharpay, who was now smiling gallantly as she scooped up her sandals into the net and watched them fall to the concrete with a _splat. _He looked back over at his little sister and smiled.

"What ever do you mean Gab?" He replied innocently.

"Oh come on, you guys are pathetic. When's this going to stop. Seriously Chad, you both act like your three when your around each other."

"Yeah, well that's because she's fun to mess with," He shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch the blond, smiling. "The way her face gets when I say something that pisses her off and she always has some kind of comeback, it's refreshing. No offense Gabs, but you and Tay can get pretty boring." Ignoring Gabriella's pout, Chad continued, changing the subject. "So did you get this guys name, the one who's selling the truck?"

Gabriella eyebrows rose and then scrunched together and she realized she had indeed forgotten to ask the man's name on the phone. "No, if completely slipped my mind. Not that he asked for mine either. I think we were both just in such a big hurry to get off the line that we didn't even think about it."

"Whatever, this guy better be legit though Gabs."

"Well, he sounded pretty genuine." She responded as they watched Sharpay and Taylor approach them from the pool, Sharpay smiling like a little child that just got her way, again.

"He better be." Chad spoke and then looked over to Sharpay. "Hey princess good work with your net because that wasn't just the saddest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. Look at you, Barbie's all proud of her accomplishment.-" Chad was cut off when he ducked, once again, out of the way of her sandal while laughing hysterically. He didn't see her hurl the other one in his direction before it was too late, it sideswiped him in the head and made him give out a low grunt and hiss as he rubbed the sore spot.

"That's what you get, idiot." Sharpay chimed, her arms folded and a smile on her face. She looked at Gabriella and said, "So I still get to go help pick out your car right Bubbles?" She looked at her friend with big over dramatized eyes. "Pretty please, I promise I'll behave. Pinky swear." Sharpay put her pinky in the air to emphasize her point.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But I swear if you guys say one word to each other on the drive over there I'm going to take your favorite Gucci bag away." She told her friend who proceed to huff in her direction then Gabriella quickly turned to her brother pointing a finger, "And I won't treat you at Larry's Diner if you make so much as one comment to her. Understand."

"Yes." Came the chorused reply from the two airheads.

Gabriella smirked satisfied and looked at Taylor who had an equally wide smirk on her face.

"What a couples of babies huh?" Taylor asked her sister.

"Yup, that about sums it up." Gabriella said shaking her head never once regretting her decision to stay close to her family after graduation. She smiled and silently wished that her ex-boyfriend had felt the same way.

* * *

"You know what I hate about you the most Danforth?"

"What?"

"Your hair, it's always obscuring my vision."

"Wow, big words for a blonde bimbo."

"Fuck off."

"I'd be delighted but you first bitch."

"ENOUGH!"

Chad looked over his shoulder at Gabriella from the passenger seat and Sharpay, situated directly behind him, sunk back at the harsh sound in her voice.

"Now I already accepted the fact, that it's humanly impossible for the two of you to co-exist for a twenty five minute drive to some guys house so we can do this one thing for me. I agreed to let you both come with us and you've both completely failed by arguing for the last ten minutes of this ride. Both of your rights have been revoked to your bag and to your free burger." Gabriella finally finished her rant and looked ahead of her at Taylor who was driving in the front seat next to Chad. "We almost there Tay?"

"Yup, it should be this next street up on the left. Chad, why don't you make yourself useful and read me the directions one more time." Chad picked up the paper with the scribbled directions and ignoring the snicker from Sharpay, began to read them to Taylor as they came to an intersection and a stop sign.

Gabriella looked out the window from the back seat and leaned her head against the glass. Looking at the road to her left, Cannon Drive, she suddenly felt her stomach twist. She knew she was anxious and excited to get to their intended destination but a part of her felt weary for what was to come.

* * *

"What a piece of junk." Sharpay stated rather bluntly as they all exited Taylor's car staring at the white truck in the driveway.

They had found the address rather quickly and Gabriella spotted the truck from a mile away, sitting in the drive way of a newly built Tudor home. As they pulled up to house and parked on the street, the only thing going through Gabriella's mind was the fact that the stupid truck looked all too familiar.

The four of them studied the metal body, completely rusted and pieces of the white paint chipped off here and there. Gabriella couldn't help the shocked expression that overtook her face when she noticed those retarded orange dice hanging from the review mirror. She glanced over at Chad wondering if he too had recognized the dice that coincidently looked just like the ones she had bought and placed on a similar truck. It was in that moment when Gabriella's mind started to whirl. It couldn't be the same could it?

"Hello there, can I help you kids?"

The four heads all swerved in unison towards the voice. A older man had emerged from the open garage door wearing blue jeans and a dirty t-shirt. They watched as he approached them, pulling out a rag and wiping his face and greasy hands against the fabric.

Chad's eyes lit up at the sight, his smile beaming at the man.

"Coach Bolton? Is that you under all that grease?"

Jack Bolton squinted his eye, the aged lines around his face moving with each muscle that contorted into a look of surprise and shock.

"Chad Danforth? Well you haven't changed a bit, still got the same hair I see. How the heck are ya?" Jack walked over to Chad and gave him a big manly handshake and slap on the back. "How's your dad? I haven't seen Charlie since that Christmas party a few years back that the school hosted."

"He's good, how about you Coach? Still over at East High?"

"I am, somebody had to stick around and show the new Wildcats the ropes."

Gabriella was speechless as the two old friends caught up, she was glued to her spot on the pavement of the driveway and terrified of what this all meant. If this was Jack Bolton's house, then that meant…

Just then a German Shepherd came bounding out the front door and ran straight for Gabriella. She instantly smiled at the sight of the dog and bent down to receive his greeting, her arms stretched out to catch him as she happily exclaimed, "Hey boy, come here."

The old dog rammed into Gabriella licking her face all over, causing her to fall back on her butt while laughing hysterically at the dogs behavior. "Get off me you big lug, you weigh a ton. What have they been feeding you?" She scooted backwards a bit to get a better look at him and evade some of the incessant licks but he still towered over her. "Look at you, all old and still as lively as ever." She couldn't get the smile off her face and kissed his head as she rubbed it.

"Oh Gabriella, I didn't even see you over there." The coach moved away from the other three as he walked over to the end of the driveway. "Hey you, get off your suffocating her." He proceeded to grab the dog by it's collar and pull him away from Gabriella while assisting her in getting up.

"No it's okay, he's alright." She motioned to the dog that now stood back and was content just sniffing her feet while Jack engulfed her into a hug.

"No, he's too brazen for such an old timer. How are you sweetheart?" Jack asked her as he rubbed her back softly and kissed her left cheek.

"I'm okay, how have you been Jack?"

"I'm better now that I've seen you again after all this time, what have you been up to?" He asked as he stepped away but kept an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh you know… school, work. The usual." She shrugged and smiled at him. Jack Bolton was the kindest man she had ever met, well, except for his son who had acquired somewhat similar attributes.

"You have to tell me all about it, Luce and I have missed hearing from you. It's been too long since you last called." He gave her another tight hug from the side and began to steer her toward her group of friends. "We just moved in last week, Luce designed this entire house and we just love it here. It's smaller than the old one but now that it's just the two of us, we don't mind." He informed her as they walked along the driveway.

"Well it looks beautiful, I'm sure the inside is just as lovely too." Gabriella commented while studying the different features of the home in front of her.

"Oh yes, you must come inside and see for yourself. Lucille would love to see you dear, she's been trying to call you to let you know we moved but she said you never answered." Mr. Bolton furrowed his brow and looked down at the brunette who was instantly blushing at her lack of communication.

She had tried to keep in touch with the Bolton's after everything that went down but after awhile she just became too hurt and angry with the situation and the lack of information they were providing. So she found it was best to just cut back on the conversations for fear of never moving on from the past and of always not knowing.

"I know and I'm sorry about that, it's just… it's been really hard for me and after awhile I guess I -"

"It's okay Gabriella, I understand. You don't have to tell an old man like me twice. It's good that you want to move on with your life, you should after all these years but you know," Jack Bolton smiled down at her and gave her shoulder another squeeze. "Just because some things change, doesn't mean everything has to be different. You can always talk to us sweetheart, even if we can't give you the answers you want."

Gabriella smiled at his warm and comforting words, she really had missed talking to them. They were like her second family and even though it hurt her to think about what had happened, she knew they would always be there for her if she needed them and that scared her. She still didn't know what had happened to make their son leave her and fly away to another state and they had never given her any news about him besides the occasional 'he's doing well' and 'he loves school'. This is what frustrated her to no end.

"Thank you." She whispered as they approached the rest of the gang..

She froze instantly though, when she heard a shrill whistle emanate from the front porch of the house.

"Sadie, come here boy!" She knew that voice, it's the same one she had spoken to on the phone only lighter, not as gruff.

She looked up and watched Sadie trot up the porch steps to the young man standing in the doorway. The dog came to a halt and sat at the man's feet as he stepped out of the threshold and gave the dog a pat on the head in acknowledgment. He then looked up and called out, "Hey dad, where's…" He suddenly stopped when his eyes met Gabriella's from across the yard.

It was as if they were frozen in time, no one moved or made a sound. The entire street was quiet, save for some cars passing by and a lone lawnmower a few yards down.

Gabriella just stared at the boy, or man rather, who had affected her so profoundly when she first moved to New Mexico. He was exactly as she remembered, the dirty blond hair, though shorter now. The same prominent jaw line and cheek bones and those darn eyes. They were the reason she was in this mess anyway, one look into those baby blues and Gabriella was putty. It had always been that way and even now as the stared at each other, she found comfort in the fact that, save for maturing into a man and the fact that his voice was deeper, he still hadn't changed. Not one bit. There he stood in all his glory, those black jeans and that blue checkered shirt. Those ridiculous looking vans on his feet. Everything screamed at her and two thoughts went through her head at that moment. Why was Troy fucking Bolton here and damn he looked good.


	2. Part Two

**The Reuniting Classified © Mid_night113. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it. Same goes for any and all products/brands/companies mentioned.**

**Synopsis: **

**Gabriella's in search of a car, what happens when she discovers an ad in the Sunday Times that may just lead her to more than a new mode of transportation?**

**_A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113._** **_Bunny Boy is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!_**

* * *

**The Reuniting Classified **

**Part II**

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'**

Troy looked across the yard into the eyes of his ex-girlfriend. The person who he thought he would spend the rest of his life with, the person who he loved and he thought had loved him back. Apparently not enough. He threw his thoughts aside about their past, it was so long ago but it still hurt. Watching her walk away as he got on the plane and never looked back. He didn't know who he was more angry at, Gabriella or himself. But now here he stood, in his parents yard staring at her. Was fate this cruel to fling them back together like this? He honestly didn't think he'd ever see her again. She made it pretty clear how she felt about the situation so he never looked back and just left.

It took every cell in his body to pry his eyes off of her, God she looked gorgeous. The last five years had done her well. She was more developed, curves in places he hadn't seen before on her. That heart shaped face with those high cheek bones he knew housed one of his favorite facial qualities, her dimples. What he would give to see her smile again so he could see them.

He turned his attention over to the driveway where his glance settled upon his best friend Chad Danforth of almost eighteen years. Needless to say, he smiled wild at the man's presence and didn't even notice his feet had begun moving him towards the young man.

"Hoops!" Chad met him half way and engulfed Troy into a tight hug. "Long time no see man."

"Tell me about it, I haven't talked to you for a couple weeks." Troy pulled away from the hug and clapped Chad on the back, their smiles still adorning their faces. "Dude, what are you doing here? I was going to call you and let you know I was in town visiting the rents but it's looks like you've got ESP or something which surprises me 'cause with that hair…" Troy laughed hard as Chad swiped him in the arm.

"Don't speak ill of the hair man, you know better." Chad patted down his afro affectionately. "There, there baby. That mean man won't bother you anymore."

Troy rolled his eyes and gave out a hearty laugh. "Seriously Chad, what's going on. How is it you are standing in my parents yard right now?"

"We're here to look at your shitbox, I got manipulated into this by my sisters of course. Using me as always." Chad shook his head in mock disgust while placing his hands in his pockets. He wasn't prepared though for the sudden slap he received across his head. "OW!, Taylor!" Chad turned quickly to look at his little sister with a scowl.

"Shut up dufus. Why don't you tell Troy why you really came along." Taylor smiled up at her old friend and said. "We had to motivate him for his services so he would check out the truck."

Troy smiled and replied, "Food right?" As he swooped in to give her a hug.

Taylor grinned, returning his hug. "Oh you know my brother so well."

"Of course, we've only been best buds since kindergarten. So what kind of food?" He asked after a minute.

"Burgers, Larry's diner to be exact." She nodded her head .

"All right." Troy did a hand shake with Chad and smiled. "Man jack pot, that place is golden. I've been meaning to get over there while I'm in town to have me one of those fine burgers."

"Dude you should come with us. We're going over there now and it'll be a chance to catch up."

Troy's smile shrunk as he remembered the brunette lurking at the end of the driveway with his father and another girl he had never seen before. He could feel her eyes all over him and he has never felt more nervous. Why did she still have this affect on him after all these years. He shook his head quickly as his eyes landed on Gabriella again, he watched as she kept his gaze and then looked away to the blonde woman who was speaking to her and his father.

"I don't think that's such a good idea guys."

"What, man why not?" Chad got another whack to the head as Taylor scolded him for being so oblivious.

"Chad you're so stupid, did you forget why we're here?"

"What? Of course not. We're here to look at Troy's truck."

"And why are we looking at the truck Chad?" Taylor asked him in a condescending manner.

Then as if a sudden epiphany overcame him, Chad turned around and stared at Gabriella. The realization of how awkward the situation was for them finally dawning on him. "Oh." Was his simple reply.

"Yeah, oh you nitwit. You know, sometimes Sharpay's right about you."

"Stop insulting me."

"Stop giving me reasons to." She bellowed back.

Troy just watched as the two siblings bickered and couldn't help but look over again at Gabriella. He was surprised to find her looking back at him with such an intensity he felt like he was going to ignite from the fire clearly visible in her eyes. He was even more shocked when his father came up behind her and wrapped and arm around her shoulder, obviously leading her towards him. Sadie and the blonde now hot on their trail.

"Hey son, don't be rude now. We have guests and regardless of the past I expect you to treat hem all respectively you got that?" Jack Bolton spoke with authority.

Troy got very quiet and nodded his head in understanding. He felt like a child again getting reprimanded for behaving badly.

"Good, now this young lady right here is Sharpay Evans, Miss Evans this is my son Troy Bolton." Sharpay smiled and tilted her head in greeting as did Troy. Then Jack continued on, "And this little lady doesn't need an introduction." He squeezed her arm affectionately and smiled. "What do you guys say we leave Troy and Gabriella alone to talk for a minute while we go inside and get some drinks. It's a scorching hot day and I do believe Luce had just made some fresh lemonade."

"Mrs B's lemonade? Count me in, that stuff's the best. Oh hey Coach, by any chance do you know if there's any cookies to go with that lemonade?" Chad walked merrily beside his old Coach on the way into the house, Taylor and Sharpay right behind them shaking their heads at his antics.

"Don't know, let's go see."

Chad began opening the door and walking through but then abruptly stopped when Jack spoke his name. "Danforth, be a gentleman and hold the door open for these girls. Don't tell me your father never taught you proper etiquette." Jack Bolton scolded as Chad stood holding the door wide open for them all flinching when Sharpay and his sister snickered at him for his behavior. "That's more like it, you know when I was you age…" The door was closed behind them as the four of them disappeared into the house, ignoring the obvious tension and awkwardness taking place between the two remaining occupants of the driveway. Well, all except for Sadie who had stayed back with his master, now basking in the beautiful sun of the hot Albuquerque weather.

Troy looked down and scuffed the tip of his vans across the asphalt not knowing what to say to his past friend and lover.

* * *

There had been moments in Gabriella's past that would easily qualify as awkward, this one however topped them all. She kept her eyes downcast to avoid his own for fear of what she would find written in them. She didn't know that he was apparently just as uncomfortable as her and performing the same act as well.

Finally after what felt like forever, Sadie got bored with the situation and decided to relieve some of the tension in the atmosphere by providing them with a subject of discussion, himself. And what a good dog he was as he sauntered over in between them and rolled over on his back waiting patiently for a belly rub which Gabriella hastily bent down to oblige him with.

She began scratching his stomach and couldn't help her laugh as his tongue lolled out of his mouth to the side, an expression of pure bliss on his old face.

Gabriella kept her focus on the dog but watched out of the corner of her eye as Troy shifted on his feet and then gave a long sigh before plopping down on his butt next to the German Shepherd and began rubbing behind his ears.

Silently Gabriella moved her eyes upwards just in time to catch a glimpse of those bright blue ceruleans staring at her and then just as quickly were focused downwards on Sadie.

Having enough of their silent game, Troy decided to break it but before he could, her mouth was already opening and forming a sentence.

"He's still the same old guy he was huh?" She knew it was a sad attempt at a conversation but hey, it was a start.

"Who my dad?" Troy smirked at his little joke and caught her smile just in time before it disappeared from his sight.

"No," She quietly laughed and recomposed herself, "Sadie."

"Oh him, yeah he hasn't changed a bit. Not a lot has actually." Troy couldn't help but stare at her face and wait for her eyes to meet his again and when they did he suddenly felt like all the air got knocked out of his lungs, she was even more beautiful close up.

"Well I see your still your incorrigible, seventeen year old self."

Troy smiled widely at her and shook his head in confirmation. "Like I said, nothing's really changed."

Gabriella smiled back at him, finding comfort in hearing him speak those words. She opened her mouth to respond, "Well some things do but I guess that's life right?" She didn't wait for him to reply and instead jumped to her feet and made her way over to the truck, listening behind her as he rose to his own feet and followed her.

"So your selling the truck, why?" Troy recognized her immediate subject change and went along with it.

"I uh… I've been in California for the past couple years and I left it down here with my parents while I was away and now that I'm back for a couple weeks, I've decided to try and fix her up and sell it. I could use the money and there's no sense in just letting it sit here and rot right?" He put his hands in his front pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, it's not like I need it with having a new car out in Cali so might as well get it off my parents hands in the meantime."

Gabriella continued to circle the truck, rubbing her hand along it while she passed. "It needs a paint job and you still didn't get rid of the rust spots." She observed and noted as she looked up at her ex.

"Yeah well, I didn't get around to doing all that. It costs a lot of money to do bodywork by myself. I figured I would just replace the heart of the machine for now." He walked over closer to the car and watched Gabriella stop and stare at the dice hanging from the review mirror.

"I'm surprised you had the heart to sell her at all, this truck meant a lot to you." _To us, _she silently added in her head.

"I know, but like I said, it's still in good condition and deserves to have someone driving it."

"Why didn't you just take it with you out to California?" She questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't want to." They stared at each other for a long minute and then looked away. Gabriella biting down on her lip to keep from bringing up the past.

So she settled on a simple, "Oh. I see."

She leaned against the bed of the truck and folded her arms waiting for him to say something else but he only mimicked her actions. They both stood, leaning on the truck and watched as Sadie ran around the yard with his bone completely content playing with himself.

"She still needs some work like I said, but if you're interested we can discuss it further and I can give you a little tour of all the things I've worked on and have yet to work on. How about it?" Troy turned his head towards her as he spoke, waiting for her answer.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and uncrossed her arms. "Yeah, okay but I still want Chad to check it out just to make sure your not stiffing me or anything." She moved off the truck and went to the passenger side door, gripping the handle and opening it with ease. She slid in and looked around the interior, exactly how she remembered it. A mess.

Troy came around to the drivers side and settled himself into the seat.

"This is a pigsty, it's a wonder anyone would consider buying this thing with it looking like a junk yard in here. Weren't you even going to clean it up a little bit?"

"I was getting around to it, not like I was going to sell it like this or anything." He smiled as he examined the small interior. Finally his eyes rested on Gabriella face, a little pout forming and he couldn't help the little laugh that escaped his lips.

"Just like old times huh?" He couldn't stop himself before the words escaped and he instantly regretted it seeing the look that flashed across her face as the easy going demeanor she had embodied disappeared and was replaced with the same uncomfortable one he had been greeted with earlier.

"So tell me what you changed, Taylor said something about a new starter and tires…" Gabriella's voice had sounded different and she inwardly cursed herself for letting her emotions get to her. Why would the idiot bring up their past. This was supposed to be an easy, quick transaction. Get in, get out. Of course, having the vehicle belong to Troy Bolton and seeing him again weren't exactly part of the plan, but she wasn't going to let it affect her, let him affect her.

She cleared her throat and began to get out of the car when suddenly a hand grabbed hers and prevented her from going any further.

"How are you Gabi?" Troy's voice had changed too, it was softer and quiet. It was a genuine question but Gabriella ignored his use of the nickname he'd given her and made sure to avoid his eyes.

"I'm fine, just like you are maybe even better. I'm going to school now for business, I plan to open my own bookstore and become very successful and I'll do it all by myself because I don't need anyone." The sarcasm in her tone was evident but Troy didn't care about that what he did care about was getting her to talk to him and he was off to a great start so far.

"I knew It was you on the phone," He paused when her body stiffened and then he squeezed her hand to emphasize his point. "Something in my gut recognized that voice but I thought I was dreaming. Why would you of all people be calling me In my parents new house? The odds were insane but I won't lie to you when I tell you there was a flicker of hope in my heart that it was you. I've wanted to talk to you for a long time and you never answered my calls-" He was cut of when she wrenched her hand from his grip and jumped out of the vehicle.

Troy swore under his breath and followed right after her. He got out of the truck and walked behind her as she made her way towards the front door to the house, right past Sadie who was too busy chewing on his bone to care.

"Gabriella stop!" He yelled after, now sprinting to catch up to her fast stride. "Will you stop, just listen to me for a second." He grabbed her elbow as she swung around, the fire that was in her eyes before glowing more so now then ever.

"Let go of me Troy." She spoke through gritted teeth, seething.

"No, not again I wont." He shook his head and Gabriella watched as his hair fell into his eyes a little bit. She almost had the urge to swipe it away but restrained herself and instead scolded her brain for thinking such a thought. "It's been five years, can't we talk? I just want to talk to you." He was whispering now, Gabriella didn't know why but it unnerved her. What could he possibly have to say to her now?

"I have nothing to say to you Troy." She spoke bravely, that was a lie. There was plenty she wanted to say to him.

"It's been five years Gabriella, please." Troy was pleading now. "What do I have to do to get you to talk to me for a minute. What?"

"I don't want to talk to you Troy, don't you get that! This right now," She made a motion with her hand between them, "This is killing me, you know why? Because my best friend, the boy I fell in love with five years ago, who left me so he could go off to Florida for some unknown reason that he never told me, is standing in front of me and I don't know anything about him anymore! I don't know anything about you anymore!"

Gabriella's face was red from screaming, her chest was rising and falling, desperately searching for air. The tears in her eyes now falling freely and she tried to recompose herself but her wall crumbled as a pair of lips suddenly smashed against hers.

She was caught off guard by the amount of passion and ferocity behind the kiss, his lips felt the same as they did all those years ago and Gabriella couldn't help herself but to give into it. Her arms came up and circled around his neck as his hands cupped her face and she met his aggressiveness kiss for kiss with her own pent up emotions towards this man.

Finally she pulled back and looked into his wide eyes, the tears still streaming down her cheeks as he brought the pads of his thumbs up the wipe away the streaks. His forehead tilted against hers, eyes closed and he pecked her again, softly this time and more gentle.

They were silent for a moment as she clutched to his shirt, her own eyes shut as they waiting for their breathing to soften.

"I wanted you to hate me, that's why I broke up with you like I did at the airport that day." Troy brought his head back and looked into her eyes, sadness reflecting in the depths of those baby blues.

Gabriella scrunched her eyebrow and tilted her head curiously waiting for him to continue. He took in a deep breathe and let it out.

"I knew I wasn't coming back and I didn't want you to stay here and wait for me, to make your life decisions around my own. So I told you-"

"That it wasn't working out anymore, and that it was goodbye." Gabriella supplied quietly. "You know, not a day went by when I didn't wonder what I did wrong to make you say that to me. I didn't believe it. I thought you were joking and then I saw that look on your face and I new you weren't." She looked back up into his eyes and waited for him to continue explaining his actions. "Why did you do that Troy?"

"Because," He closed his eyes in pain and opened them back up. To Gabriella's surprise, he was fighting back tears and she realized she'd never really seen him this upset before. He grabbed her hands and held them tightly for reassurance.

"Do you remember me telling you about a girl named Elizabeth Monroe?" Gabriella thought about it for a moment and shook her head in recognition. "She was my girlfriend a year before you moved to Albuquerque and I had broken up with her a few months before you arrived in town. She and her family moved to Florida for senior year and I never heard from her again, until her mom called me about six months after you and I got together."

"That's when you started acting weird around me, you were really quiet then, even Chad noticed a difference." Gabriella pointed out, trying to work the logistics in her head.

"Yeah, well." Troy stopped and gave a long, tired sigh as he racked his hand through his hair in frustration. "Apparently her mom had found my number in Liz's cell and was calling to tell me that Liz had been killed in a car accident on her way home one night. I felt horrible and told her I would fly out for the funeral but then she told me the other reason why she had called."

Troy frowned as he looked away towards the street behind Gabriella's head. "Liz had given birth to a baby boy a couple months prior and Linda, her mom, told me the baby was mine." He looked down at his feet as he revealed his secret to the one person who had always been there for him, the one person he pushed away so he wouldn't hurt her more.

After a minute, Troy finally had the courage to look up and was surprised to find tears flowing freely once again from Gabriella's eyes.

"That's why I went to Florida, Gabi. I told my parents immediately and they promised they wouldn't say anything until I decided what I was going to do. I refused to take him away from Liz's parents, the only family he knew but I wanted to be in his life so I moved there and told you I was going to college instead. I did go to school though, I became a teacher a couple years ago and moved to California to teach at Stanford. So now you know everything about me."

Gabriella was shocked into silence, she couldn't feel the tears running down her face anymore. In fact, she felt completely numb.

"Gabi?" Troy was wide eyed leaned his head towards hers to get her attention. "Gabi, say something."

Gabriella's mind slowly processed his request and said the only thing that came to mind. "Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered to him as her face inched closer to his, her hands still in his.

"I was scared, I didn't want to hurt you by leaving but I had to and I couldn't let my decision effect where you went in life, I knew you would have followed me and I didn't want that for you. You belonged here with your family and your friends, going to school and being happy-" Troy was cut off again as the palm of her hand struck his left cheek with an echoing slap. Troy was confused and looked at her wide eyed as he watched the tears continue to flow from her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Don't you ever make a life decision for me again, do you understand me Troy Bolton! You're such an idiot, you really think that breaking up with me was going to make me hate you. That lying to me and leaving me here without you was going to keep me happy and not effect my choices in life, you fool. You're entire little plan backfired. I stayed here because of you, for a whole year I waited for you to come back. I even stayed in contact with your parents just to know how you were doing. I finally gave up on waiting for you and decided to live my life but I've never been happy again like I was when I was with you Troy. I still love you and I've never missed anything more in my entire life." She then proceeded to grab his face and kiss him senseless, the smile on his face slowly appearing after hearing her confession. "You are my family, you're my best friend. Time has not changed that, it never will." She spoke softly against his lips as he pulled away and cupped her face in his hands forcing her eyes to lock with his.

"I'm so, so sorry Gabi. Please forgive me, I was just a stupid little scared boy who made the biggest mistake by not trusting you enough to make your own choices. I just wanted you to be happy."

"Troy," Gabriella shook her head in disbelief and smiled up at him. "It's alright, just please don't do it again. I don't think I can take losing you a second time."

Troy hugged her so tightly Gabriella thought she would explode from the pressure. "I love you Gabi, I never stopped."

Gabriella's face lit up at the proclamation and she took his face In her hands one more time, giving him a big kiss and smiling like she hadn't smiled in a long time. The smile was gone though as she remembered what had happened to bring them here.

"Troy I'm so sorry about Liz, I can't believe you kept all that from me. You should have told me, it's not good to keep these things bundled up inside." She ran her hand along his jaw line while her other hand rubbed circles over his bicep in a soothing motion.

"I know, I just… couldn't. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand why you did it I just wish you hadn't that's all." After a moment of looking into the love of her life's eyes she smiled and whispered, "You're a daddy."

Troy's face lit up at the mention of his little boy whom he was so proud of. "I am." He smiled at Gabriella's joyful expression.

"What's his name?" She was holding onto his arms desperately waiting for answers.

"Ethan Bolton and he looks just like me too, same eyes and hair."

"I want to meet him." Gabriella didn't hesitate with her request.

"Sure he's inside with mom, she hasn't seen him in awhile and it's been kind of hard to pry her away from him, you know how mom is." He laughed as Gabriella giggled.

"Well, come on, let's go."

"Wait a minute Missy, what about my truck?" Troy turned and looked over to the white monstrosity sitting in the driveway as Gabriella came back to his side and studied the vehicle.

"Oh I'm buying it alright, I had my mind set on it way before I ever called you to ask about it. It is mine after all, what with the dice in it and everything."

"Well, I never took them out because you gave them to me after all."

"What were you thinking trying to sell my pick-up anyway. I picked this thing out you jerk and I lost my virginity in it to you!" She playfully swatted him. "I love this thing just as much as I love my Honda, lots of good memories in these cars."

"Yup, good times." He put his hands in his pockets and laughed. "Wait a minute, why are you looking for a car anyway? What happened to yours?"

"Oh, well… it kind of blew up… but it's not my fault."

"Oh I bet it isn't," He mocked, how dare he.

"It wasn't, the radiator had a crack and something was wrong with the exhaust but I didn't do it, the car did.

"You know that thing was in perfect condition, how many miles is on it. I can't believe you killed my car, I bought that for you, how could you not take care of it?" He scolded her with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh shut up, your one to talk. Look what you did to my truck." She pointed at it for good measure.

"Okay, okay. It's settled. I'll give you my truck for half the price how about that?"

"Um, let me think about that." Gabriella pretended to ponder his proposal for a minute, rubbing her hand against her chin for added effect. "How about you let me have the truck and I won't yell at you for selling it. Yup, that sounds good to me." She smiled and ran across the yard to the front door while Troy smirked and chased after her.

The second Gabriella's hand touched the doorknob, Troy's arms wrapped around her from behind and lifted her off the ground causing her to squeal in shock.

"You have some audacity there Wildcat." She mocked scolded as he placed her safely on the ground again and smiled wide at her grinning face.

"Back to calling me Wildcat are ya?"

"Well you are, why do you not want me to call you that anymore?"

"No that's not what I meant, It's just nice to hear after all this time you know?" His face became serious.

"So is the name Gabi." She smiled reassuringly at him and placed a quick kiss on his lips as she turned to go inside.

"Wait Gabi…" He softly took her elbow and pulled her against him one more time as he stared down at her face. "We're going to be okay now right?" He sounded fearful that she would reject him and never speak to him again after today but Gabriella had other plans.

"I've waited for you to show up in my life again for a long time Troy Bolton, I'm not going anywhere as long as you promise not to."

"I promise, if I go anywhere I'm taking you with me next time."

"Good answer. You know the way I see it, we may have been apart and It's going to take some time but I want us to be like the way we were Troy. Do you think we can do that? Start over again and not end up the way we did last time?"

"I think… I think we're already off to a pretty good start so far. I mean, look at us." Troy gestured between them with a smile. "It's like we were never apart. I feel the same way about you, it's almost as if I never left so maybe we can have that back if you want to that is." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and waited for her answer.

"Of course I want it back and I think the first step is to meet that little boy of yours. Come on Wildcat." She smiled and pulled him along through the archway.

"Everything's going to be fine isn't it?" Troy asked as he closed the front door after ushering Sadie inside and smiled as he was met with the aroma of his mother's fresh baked cookies.

"I believe so, and all thanks to our cars breaking down. Ironic isn't it? The thing that helped get us together as teenagers brought us back together as adults. Now I feel indebted to my car. What do you think, should I keep her?"

"Well I can take a look at her tomorrow if you're not busy and maybe I can fix her up."

"You mean like you did for your car?" She replied sarcastically. Leaning down to give Sadie a quick scratch as he bolted past her into the house.

"Exactly like I did for my car Miss Smarty Pants. Anyway, then maybe afterwards we can go out and get dinner how does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful Troy, but I don't know if I want you looking at my car. You'll just yell at me for not taking care of it properly even though I did -" Troy silenced her with a kiss and pulled away grinning.

"I won't say a word, scout's honor." Troy lifted his hands to make a sign and smiled.

"Humph, you were never a scout."

"Ah, yes but, I do have some badges for excellence in certain subjects."

"Oh geez." She shoved him for good measure as he grabbed her arms form behind and walked with her further into the foyer. As he leaned down to kiss the back of her neck she suddenly froze, causing his lips to smash into her ungracefully.

"What's wrong?" He whispered against her hair and looked up to see his son standing at the bottom of the steps rubbing his eyes to get rid of the excess sleep.

"Oh my gosh." Troy could hardly hear Gabriella's faint cry as she continued to stare frozen at the little Troy replica. After a few more moments, he gently nudged her forward encouragingly and walked around her until he stood directly in front of his son.

"Hey buddy, did you have a nice nap?" Troy crouched down at the bottom of the step as his son leaned into him and wrapped his little arms around Troy's neck.

"Uh huh." Ethan mumbled still half asleep.

Troy lifted the toddler up into the air and rested him on his left hip.

"I'm glad because I want you to meet someone very special. Are you up for it?"

Ethan shook his head up and down and hid his face in the crook of Troy's neck.

"Okay then," Troy turned and looked at Gabriella, still frozen in place. He moved forward so that they were a little closer and Ethan's face turned to acknowledge the lady in front of him. "Ethan this is Gabriella, she's my best friend. Can you say hello?"

Ethan shied away at first but then turned back to Gabriella who was now smiling adoringly at him. "Hello." He shyly mumbled.

"Hi Ethan, you can call me Gabi if you want. I know it's easier than what your daddy said." Gabriella's heart had swelled at the sight of the little boy, he looked just like Troy and she immediately fell in love with him.

"Okay." He gave her a little smile and then Troy placed him on the ground in the foyer. Ethan ran away soon after and disappeared through a hallway which Gabriella suspected led to the kitchen where the smell of cookies were originating from.

She turned to Troy and smiled, "He looks just like you Troy, I can't believe you didn't tell me about him."

"Yeah, he can be a little terror sometimes but you gotta love him."

"Hmm… sounds familiar." Gabriella lifted an eyebrow and laughed at Troy's shocked face.

"Oh please, I'm not that bad. Wait until you see, this kid is so much worse than I ever was."

"We'll see but you know what they say, the apple doesn't fall far form the tree."

"Hey." He laughed and kissed her on the forehead, then the cheek and lips. Just as he began to make it more passionate, Gabriella pulled away and looked down. Ethan was standing next to her, pulling her jeans softly trying to get her attention.

Gabriella kneeled down and smiled at him affectionately as he handed her a cookie he had obviously snatched from the kitchen, though Gabriella was shocked that he had brought her one all by himself.

"Is that for me?" She asked quietly and watched him shake his head and extend his hand out farther for her to take it. "Why thank you, your quite the little charmer you know?"

"You're welcome Gabi." He smiled and Gabriella noted the missing teeth in his smile.

"Would you like to share?" She asked and couldn't help the grin as he shook his head eagerly and watched as she broke the cookie in half handing him part of it. "There you go sweetheart." Then to her utmost surprise he leapt forward, cookie in hand and hugged her. Caught off guard, Gabriella stumbled back little bit on her legs and then regained her balance and returned the hug in time before he quickly pulled away.

"Any friend of Daddy's is a friend of mine and daddy says I should always share with friends." The toddler spoke efficiently and with a cute tone of confidence as he beamed the same grin at her and then grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet. " Come on, let me show you my toys I have all kinds of cars and dinosaurs…" Ethan trailed off as he pulled her off into the living room. His shyness apparently forgotten.

Gabriella quickly turned to gaze at Troy in the foyer and her heart melted at the pride and happy look nestled on his face. She sent him a bright smile of her own and blew him a kiss as she walked off into the living room.

"Gabriella!" Lucille Bolton shouted happily as she ran out of the kitchen past a bickering Chad and Sharpay and engulfed Gabriella in a big hug. "How are you dear? It's so good to see you!" Lucille held onto her a little longer as she watched her son enter the living room quietly, observing the interaction between them.

"I'm well Lucy, how are you doing? You look amazing and this house is gorgeous." Gabriella beamed as she stepped back to get a better look at the older woman in front of her, oblivious to everyone who had now entered the room and were currently watching the exchange.

"Why thank you Gabriella, see, I always knew I liked you. You're so sweet to say such things, especially about an old geezer like me."

"Ah darling, your not the geezer here. I am." Jack Bolton piped up from behind.

"Oh hush you, I know what I look like and this girl hasn't seen me in years. Time can change a person you know." She scolded her husband.

"Yes dear, but in my eyes you're still as beautiful as the first day we met." Mr. Bolton smirked and sent that charming Bolton smile towards is wife as she scoffed.

Chad discretely brought his hand up to his mouth and coughed. "Whipped".

This in turn earned him a slap from both Taylor and Sharpay as he rubbed the sore spot on his head from their actions.

Gabriella just smiled, it felt good to be surrounded by everyone she loved in that moment. It has been so long, she never would have guessed time had gone by if it hadn't been for the cute little boy sitting on the floor next to her playing with his toy cars. She watched as Sadie ran up to Ethan and demanded his attention by shoving his nose into the toddlers face. Ethan responded just as expected, wrapping his little arms around the German Shepherd's neck and giggling at the crazy dog that has begun licking his face.

Troy chuckled from the corner of the room where he appeared to be content just staring at all of his friends in his parents house, laughing and having a good time. He finally cleared his throat and began, "So guys, did you meet my son Ethan?"

Chad's jaw dropped and Taylor's mimicked his in perfect unison which only made Troy laugh harder at their shocked expressions. Sharpay rolled her eyes and placed her fingers under Chad's chin and proceeded to close it. "Oh please, don't get all dramatic Danforth that's my job." She walked over to Ethan and bent down so she was eye level with him. "Hi there Ethan, my name is Sharpay. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Ethan just looked at her and then after a moment he frowned and turned to his father. "What is aqua-antanse daddy?"

Troy smiled and walked over to his son, picking him and smiling at his innocence. "It's just a fancy-smanshy way of saying she's happy to meet you." He looked over at the blonde and smiled.

Ethan shook his head in understanding and then smiled wide at Sharpay, "I'm happy to meet you too." He gave her an innocent smile and then said, "I like pink, it looks pretty on you."

Sharpay's face lit up at the admission, "Oh you and me are going to get along just fine kid. Finally someone who appreciates my taste."

"It's not that I don't appreciate it Shar, it's just overwhelming at times." Gabriella supplied.

"Oh don't be afraid to tell her you hate it Gabs, I'm not." Taylor gave a quiet laugh when the blonde shot her an evil glare across the room. "Hey there Ethan I'm Taylor, Gabriella's sister and this is our brother Chad." She smiled at the little boy and he shied away once again at meeting so many new people.

Troy just rubbed his back quietly and whispered soft words of comfort into his ear. Gabriella leaned against the couch with Lucille and Jack as they watched the scene play out. She couldn't believe what an amazing father Troy obviously was, already her heart swelled with pride just watching Troy take care of his son and comfort him. It brought a smile to her face.

Chad was nervous, he was a little upset that he didn't know about his best friend having a son but he knew there must have been a good reason for why he hadn't been told so he would never hold that against anyone, especially Ethan.

He took a step forward and could feel everyone's eyes on him which did nothing to help calm his nerves. He wanted Ethan to like him, his heart would be shattered if he was rejected by his best friends son.

"Hey there little man, you can call me Uncle Chad if you want."

Ethan looked over at Chad and then back to his father waiting for permission and smiled wide when Troy shook his head in agreement. Ethan then struggled to get down out of his father's hold and ran over to his toy chest where he began digging through it looking for something specific.

Everyone laughed when he grabbed a little mini basketball and handed it to Chad.

Chad of course was ecstatic at the motion and grinned at the little boy. "Alright! You like basketball too huh?" Ethan nodded his head in confirmation. "Score!" Chad pumped his fist in the air and turned to Troy. "I was afraid for a minute I was going to have to teach him everything there is to know about the game."

"Nope, I've been training him for years. So has dad actually." Troy motioned towards his father.

"That's right Danforth. Now we can finally put your skills to the test and see if you still have any game after all these years." Jack Bolton walked over and took the ball form his hands.

"Me, what about you old man. You better watch yourself old timer. You're going to eat your words." Chad mocked his old Coach as they tussled with the little ball in his hand.

Ethan than caught everyone off guard by stealing the ball out of Chad's hand and walking over to the little hoop that was mounted on the door where he proceeded to make a basket.

Chad stared at him in shock and than started cheering. "You rock little man, give me five!" He held out his palm to Ethan and waited for him to slap it which he did so excitedly. "I'm going to call you mini hoops, you've got skills man. Did you guys see that! I couldn't do that at his age. Wow." Chad was on cloud nine, already dreaming up what this meant.

"Troy man, do you know what this means? He's going to be a professional. He's going to be better than the three of us combined. You know what we should do, we should go play two against two, I'm on mini hoops team of course."

"Chad calm down." Gabriella reprimanded her brother. "He's only five, you've got years to show him the ropes. Not that he needs you to, looks to me like he's taking after his daddy." She sent a warm smile towards Troy who returned it as Chad told her to be quiet and that she didn't know what she was talking about. But she didn't hear him, she was to busy smiling at the love of her life.

"So Gabriella, are you staying around for awhile. I'm making pot roast and there's a fresh bash of cookies in the over right now." Lucille asked as Jack took his place behind her once again as she leaned against him, his hands rubbing her shoulders.

Gabriella watched the simple gesture and couldn't help but feel that she and Troy would be like that someday with their family. She looked over at Troy who was still staring at her intently and smiled. "Yeah, Lucy, I think I'm going to be sticking around for a long time."

She was certain only Troy had caught her double meaning to that sentence but based on the smile that lit up on Lucille's face, she could have been wrong. None of that mattered though as Troy approached her and wrapped his arms around her back causing her to lean in and kiss his lips softly. Troy responded with the same passion as he whispered, "Good, me too." And he kissed her once again.

She decided then and there that everything was definitely going to be alright and all because of her stupid car which would forever have a soft spot in her heart, like the blue eyed boy who helped her get it and the classified he posted that reunited them once again.

* * *

**Complimentary Epilogue**

"You want to know another reason I despise you Danforth?"

"Do tell."

"It takes you way to long to play mini golf, I mean come on! My grandmother can putt that little stupid orange ball into the little stupid hole on the other side of the windmill faster than you!"

"Well I'm trying to actually win the game here, so taking my time will benefit me in the end. Now hush up woman I'm trying to concentrate."

"How dare you! I'll have you know…"

"Shar just let the man putt." Gabriella intervened before her friend could continue. "Remember why we're here, to have a good time and play a fun game of mini golf so calm down and be patient."

Sharpay huffed and folded her arms, her little pink golf ball in her left hand and her pink putter in her right. "But Bubbles, I am patient. It's him that's taking so long and he's just doing it to annoy me."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned her head away from her friend as Troy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend from behind and rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck softly. "So who's winning?" He quietly asked into her ear, his voice sultry.

Two months had gone by since that fateful day in the Bolton's front yard, two months since Gabriella and Troy had finally been put back on track after years of heartache and secrets. Gabriella new the truth about Troy's departure to Florida and his sudden hasty disappearance out of her life. She had forgiven him for being so foolish and running away without talking to her first, for making her own decisions and choices for her. Troy had learned his lesson and promised to never not include her again in the future.

Then Troy had revealed he had a son, Ethan, and Gabriella could safely say that she would do just about anything for the little boy. They had gotten much closer in the past two months and Gabriella loved the boy as if he were her own son which scared her a little considering she had never pictured herself being a mother figure. But overtime she had grown to adore the feeling of being needed by Ethan and it made her heart soar every time she saw Troy interact with his son. This was her family and there's nothing she would ever trade them for.

"That depends, which game are you talking about? The one with the golf balls or the one with the two star crossed lovers?" Troy chuckled into Gabriella's hair as she rested further back into his embrace.

"It's that bad huh?" He asked.

"Oh babe, you have no idea. I've had to live with this for years, it's awful."

"I can hear you ya know?" Sharpay hissed out towards her friend.

"That's the point." Gabriella stuck her tongue out at the blonde as Chad walked towards them finally sinking the ball after three putts. Sharpay stuck her tongue out in response and brushed past Chad, purposely knocking into him.

"Finally you big oaf, give the rest of us a chance to play why don't you." Sharpay dropped her little pink ball on the green mat and positioned herself, hitting the ball at just the right speed, they all watched in awe as it sunk directly into the hole at the other end. Sharpay simply smirked towards them and went to collect her ball. "Now that's how it's done." She sung cockily while she walked back to a fuming Chad.

"How the hell do you do that huh? You have got to be cheating. Blonde Barbie's like you aren't supposed to have any kind of skills besides spending money while shopping and doing nails." Chad seethed in her direction, obviously jealous of her talent.

"Aw, poor Chaddy-poo, don't be upset I'm better at something than you. It's okay, maybe I'll show you a thing or two I learned at the club but only if you ask me really nicely." Sharpay pinched Chad's cheek for emphasis and wasn't prepared for his next course of action.

Chad swiftly grabbed the little pink ball Sharpay was holding and chucked it out towards the little mini pond they were standing next to. Everyone watched as it hit the water with a big plunk and sunk to the bottom.

Sharpay began walking towards it with her mouth hanging open in a shocked expression they had all been familiar with. Chad began laughing his head off as he followed her towards the edge of the little water hole.

"You, you heffalump. You, you… look what you did! That was my customized pink ball I ordered all the way from Italy. It even had a little 'S' on it to go with the set of clubs I got. I'm warning you, if you don't go in there and retrieve my ball I'll…"

"You'll what princess?" Chad was now unbearably close to her, both in their little world completely oblivious to Troy and Gabriella standing off to the side watching them.

"I'll, I um…" Sharpay stuttered, she never could remember stuttering around him this much. It wasn't her fault it was the stupid cologne the big moose wore, it was fogging up her brain and distracting her from making any good comebacks.

"Hey, what's going on?" Taylor asked as she and little Ethan approached from their journey to the ice cream stand.

"Shush!" Gabriella put her pointer up in front of Taylor and gestured to Chad and Sharpay as the scene continued to play out off in the distance.

Ethan walked up to his father and pulled on his pant leg while holding his chocolate cone in the other. "Daddy, can you carry me?"

Troy looked down at his son and smiled, "Sure little man." Leaning down to pick him up he rested his son on his shoulders as Ethan continued to lick away at his cone.

Taylor stood next to Gabriella as the studied Chad and Sharpay's body language. "What do you think he's whispering to her?" Taylor asked.

"No idea, but it's making her blush so it's probably something inappropriate."

"How about we just let them have a minute alone and continue with the game?" Troy asked hopefully as Ethan shook his head up and down in agreement.

"Shhh!" Both Taylor and Gabriella silenced him as he rolled his eyes.

"Right, my mistake." He replied sarcastically.

"What are you talking about Danforth! I never once gave you that impression!" Sharpay screeched from across the grass.

"Don't give me that," Chad's voiced dropped and he huskily whispered to her., "You know I've had a thing for you ever since my sisters brought you into my life. So the moment you bit the bait with my insulting you signed on to have me in your life for good."

"What? What kind of logic is that? I hate you I don't want anything to do with you and I certainly never hinted at anything otherwise. Just because I insult you doesn't mean -"

"Sharpay." Chad whispered.

"What?"

"Shut up."

And then to Gabriella and Taylor's amused and utmost shock, they watched on as their brother grabbed their best friends face and slammed his lips against hers.

They gasped together out loud and shared a surprised glance. Then they looked back at the couple that were basically mauling each other's faces off and started to whoop and holler at them. "Yeah, took you lovebirds long enough!" Gabriella shouted in their direction as Taylor kept cheering in celebration.

Sharpay and Chad just ignored them and continued their liplock.

"You know what this means don't you?" Taylor asked her sister with a wide smile.

"Sure do." She replied with her own smile.

"We never have to deal with their fighting ever again!" They exclaimed together happily.

Just then, Sharpay and Chad decided to walk back over to the group with huge smiles on their faces.

Taylor couldn't help herself, "Ha ha, we were so right. You two are so in love it's sick."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep it to yourself will ya." Chad silenced his sister as his arm found it's way around Sharpay's shoulder.

"So what's the verdict?" Gabriella asked.

"He'll do, for now at least until I find someone else who can manage to rile me up as much as he can." Sharpay shook her head in affirmation as she leaned up and pecked Chad's lips.

"Gee, thanks princess." Chad remarked sarcastically.

"Ew, gross." Gabriella turned to the little boy sitting atop his father's shoulders as he began licking his ice cream cone once more.

"I agree with you Ethan, it is gross. I don't want to watch my brother and best friend make out but I guess it was inevitable." She shrugged at the end.

"What does 'in-evee-tible mean?" The toddler questioned.

"It means it was going to happen anyway." She reached up and tickled the little boy's stomach as he giggled. His laugh escalated as a drop of his ice cream dripped off of the cone and landed on Troy's nose.

"Daddy, you look silly."

Troy tilted his head upwards at Ethan and smiled, "How sweet of you to notice buddy. Alright, time to get down before the entire cone ends up on daddy's favorite shirt." Troy lifted Ethan from his shoulders and placed him gently on the ground and watched as the little boy ran straight to Gabriella.

"Gabi, can you please hold my ice cream while I play?"

"Of course sweetie." Gabriella took the offered cone and smiled as Ethan hugged her leg and ran off with his putter and golf ball towards the next hole. Taylor, Chad and Sharpay following close behind.

Gabriella took a lick of the cold creamy sensation and then turned around to stare at her boyfriend who still had a drop of chocolate on his nose. She smiled wide and began to giggle.

Troy lifted one eyebrow and regarded her carefully. "What's so funny?"

"You missed some." She pointed and approached him. As she got closer, she tiptoed up and kissed the tip of his nose, successfully removing the creamy delight.

"Mmmhhh, that was delicious." She pulled back and grinned.

"Was it?" He leaned forward and pecked her nose once, then twice. "So was that." He smirked and wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

"You know what else would be delicious?" She asked and moved her lips closer and closer to his.

"What?"

Then just as their lips were about to meet, Gabriella brought the forgotten ice cream cone up to his face and plastered part of it onto his chin and nose.

Troy jumped back in surprise and groaned. "You little tease."

Gabriella couldn't contain her laughter as she raced away from him and Troy found himself grinning at the sight. "Hey, get back here that wasn't fair!" He yelled and chased after her past the windmill and caught her just as they neared the volcano where the rest of their group currently were.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her once, then he planted her back firmly on the ground turning her towards him. "You missy, are going to be punished for such crimes."

"Oh really?" She quirked an eyebrow right back at him.

"Yes really."

"Sounds like fun."

"Hmm, baby don't test me." He leaned forward and captured her lips in a heated embrace.

As they pulled away, Gabriella sighed and leaned into Troy's chest. "That was one hell of a punishment Wildcat."

"I knew you'd like it." He grinned cheekily and went to lean in again. " I love you Gabi."

"I love you -" Gabriella began but was cut off by sudden yelling.

"Chad Danforth, I'm not kidding this time. If you don't go get my pink ball I'm going to leave right now and never talk to you again!"

"I'm not going in there to get it, you go get it."

"Me! You're the one who flung it in the first place."

"Only because you were annoying me and I had to teach you a lesson."

"Because I was beating you at a game of mini golf. You jealous, inconsiderate, egotistical…"

Taylor and Gabriella shared stares as they both groaned and Gabriella sullenly dropped her head into Troy's chest to block out the pitiful fight as Troy just chuckled into her brunette locks. So much for no more fighting.


End file.
